harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Tonks Junior (SJTV)
Jackson "Jack" Avery (b. 15 June, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin. During his school years he was turned into a vampire after getting into a fight with an unknown vampire. Physical appearance Jack was youth in appearance, had brown hair and white skin. He was a short and somewhat stocky. In 2020, his clothing was a dark blue suit, usually wore a shirt and tie, or wore an open-necked shirt with a T-shirt underneath. Over the top, he sported his teaching robes or his overcoat. Personality and Traits Jack was intelligent, ambitious and had a great interest in Dark Arts and strove to gather as much knowledge as he could from it. He was willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for both of his parents. He is shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. Jack had a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and had earned the respect of most wizards and witches. He remains true and never goes back on his word. He was somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. Jack was told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies, which was rare for a Slytherin. He also states that he had "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It was mentioned that even though he was smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it was right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they were trying to see indirectly. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious and unforgiving, when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He could also be ruthless at times and would strike down those who committed horrific acts. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical mastery:' Even at a young age, Jack was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand, move objects with his mind and is considered to be one of, if not, the most powerful wizard of his time, and he lived up to this title on many occasions. He proved himself capable of holding his own against Harry Potter, easily deflecting his most powerful spells. He possessed extensive knowledge of magic and its fields of research. *'Intellectual genius:' Jack was not only a great wizard, but also possessed a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He was extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. *'Occlumency:' Jack was proved to be excellent Occlumens, capable of effectively hiding his thoughts from Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort who were unable to look into his mind. *'Wandless and non-verbal magic:' Jack was also capable of using spells wandlessly and non-verbally, and displayed a proficiency for telekinesis: he used his hand to telekinetically sending several Death Eaters backward during the Battle of Hogwarts. He was also able to capable of non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. *'Dark Arts:' Jack was highly proficient in the Dark Arts at all levels. On top of being able to cast curses, hexes and jinxes such as: Jelly-Legs Curse, Furnunculus Curse, Stickfast Hex, Tickling Hex, Knockback Jinx, Revulsion Jinx and Tempest Jinx, he could cast more powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse and Disintegration Curse. He even used some of the Unforgivable Curses, such as the Imperius Curse on a Death Eater as well as the Cruciatus Curse on several occasions. He had never used the Killing Curse for obvious reasons, even against Death Eaters. *'Defence against the Dark Arts:' Jack was extremely adept in Defence Against the Dark Arts, having mastered all manners of spells, such as the: Stunning Spell, Disarming Charm, Cascading Jinx, Full Body-Bind Curse, and Reductor Curse. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents would get knocked out if they were hit directly. He achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., a testament of his extraordinary talent in defensive magic. *'Duelling:' Jack was a highly talented duellist. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he was the only fighter besides Harry Potter, who was not wounded, killed, or incapacitated. He is seen duelling Harry before sending two unknown Death Eaters flying to prove he was on Harry's side. He also came out of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, he came out unscathed and later survived the Battle of the Seven Potters while fighting and flying during the conflict. He also defeated several Death Eaters at once effortlessly during the Battle of Hogwarts and survived yet again. *'Charms:' Jack achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. He proved to be particularly talented in this subject. He frequently used the Summoning and Confundus Charm. He displaying an impressive mastery of the Shield Charm surpassing that of many Ministry employees: his Shield Charms were so powerful that they were able to deflect curses. He could also cast other charms such as: Wand-Lighting Charm, Freezing Charm, Mending Charm, Memory Charm, Unlocking Charm, Refilling Charm, Protean Charm, Aguamenti, Deletrius, Fumos, Baubillious, Bombarda, Vermillious, the ability to render himself invisible without the use of an Invisibility cloak by using an extremely powerful Disillusionment Charm and also able to conjure an extremely powerful corporeal Patronus (in the form of a bat), which was regarded as a very advanced piece of magic as well as a sign of superior magical ability. He could also disguise it into a non-corporeal form to hide that fact, he is a vampire. *'Potioneer:' Jack is very talented as a potioneer. He was able to create extremely complicated Potions such as the Girding Potion, Felix Felicis, Fire Protection Potion, Memory Potion, Sleeping Draught, Wit-Sharpening Potion and Antidote to Veritaserum. He achieved an 'Outstanding' on his O.W.L. exam — proof of his proficiency in the subject. He was one of only thirteen students able to reach the required level to take N.E.W.T. potions. *'Transfiguration:' Jack achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, showing proficiency in the subject and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level. He was able to perform Conjuration an advanced type of Transfiguration. He could also transform objects into other objects for example, he can cast the Avifors Spell. He is also skilled enough to perform human Transfiguration, which was noted to be very difficult and had also shown to be able to changes his clothes. *'Alchemy:' Jack was a very accomplished alchemist. He was known to have gained an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. *'Apparition:' Jack had not earned a licence to apparate, but he used the ability frequently between 1995 and 1998 to great success, even when forced to apparate with only a few seconds' notice or while guiding others. He could apparate himself from one place to another with pinpoint precision, even when locked in combat. He used this ability to avoid some of an unknown Death Eater's spells during their duel before counter-attacking. *'Flying:' Jack was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. He frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War. *'Love:' Jack was capable of feeling genuine love and cared deeply about his friends willing to turn against the Death Eaters to protect them. His love for his friends also caused him to feel no concern for his own well being or happiness when they were at risk, and put himself in danger many times to protect them. *'Auror's skills:' Jack was extremely young for an Auror, which spoke highly of his magical abilities. After completing his training he had skills in various areas of magic such as, Concealment and Disguise, Stealth and Tracking, and poisons and antidotes. All of these areas of magic were essential studies for Aurors. *'Teaching skills:' Despite his lack of previous teaching experience, Jack nevertheless proved to be a very skilled and talented teacher when he was the Potions professor at Hogwarts. As a result of his effective teaching methods, almost everyone regarded him as the best teacher ever in the school. Possessions *'Wand:' Jack's wand was 10" long, made of pine and had a core of dragon heartstring. The wand was manufactured by Garrick Ollivander. *'Owl:' Jack owned an Owl. During Jack's first year at Hogwarts School. *'Dress robes:' Jack wore dress robes while attending the Yule Ball in 1994. He worn them again to the Slug Club Christmas party on 20 December, 1996. *'Overcoat:' A magical overcoat with pockets enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm in which he held a number of objects while he travelled. It possessed a will of its own and moves by its own accord. It could also hide the contents from others, as well as protection against the Dark Arts and the summoning charm. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (first appearance) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child'' *''Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play)'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' (mentioned only) *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Pottermore'' (mentioned only) *''Harry Potter: Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' *''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault'' (mentioned only) *''LEGO Dimensions'' Category:1980 births Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Wizards Category:British individuals Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Boys Category:Slytherins Category:Single individuals Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Blood traitors Category:Individuals who knew about Horcruxes Category:Occlumens Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Potioneers Category:Alchemists Category:Professors Category:Potions Masters Category:Heads of House Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Sorted in 1991